If you can't hang
by Bam it's Rachel
Summary: Met a girl at 17, she meant the world to me so I gave her everything. She turned out to be a cheat. A one shot from Courfeyrac's point a view. His fiancee cheats and he falls in love with Eponine. Based on If you can't hang by Sleeping with sirens. Modern AU. Better than described


If you can't hang.

Authors note: So I was listening to Sleeping with Sirens song If you can't hang. It's about Kellin Quinn (the lead singer in the band.) And how his ex-wife cheated on him but then he met his new wife/fiancée (I don't know if they are still together as this song came out in 2011.) This gave me some inspiration to write a one shot. And I have also tried a new pairing as I am normally E/E and Courfeyrac/Azelma. So anyways….

Disclaimer: No I am not a very old man called Victor neither am I a 28 year old man who is a talented singer.

0 0 0 0  
_**Met a girl at 17,**_

_**Thought she meant the world to me**_

_**So I gave her everything,**_

_**She turned out to be a cheat.**_

Running home after a finishing work. Not fun. When it starts to pour with rain. It is definitely not fun. I finally reached my house and I was reaching in my back pocket to look for my keys. God where are they. Ah there they are. Fumbling to get the door unlocked. My white shirt was see through due to the rain and I was shivering. I finally opened the door and I quietly tip toed in the house. I was late home so Juliette could have been sleeping. I was just happy to be able to curl up next to her. I noticed that the light was still on. She might still be up. "Nicholas, you are such a tease" I heard her giggle. Um… who the fuck is Nicholas? And why is he with Juliette? I opened the door and saw something I could probably go my whole life without seeing. "Marcel!" Juliette said shocked. "This isn't what it looks like." She said as 'Nicholas let go of Juliette. "Juliette don't play me like a fool. I have ears and eyes." I said quietly. I just stood by the door. My hands were pressed tightly into fists. My skin was white from the pressure. I have never felt this angry in my life. "Marcel, are you ok?" Idiot. I would have rolled my eyes if I wasn't so hurt by her. "Yes I am 100% fine that I just caught my fiancée with another guy." I snapped sarcastically. I had then noticed that the guy had slipped out the room.

_**Said she'd been thinking for a long time,**_

_**And she found somebody new **_

_**I've been thinking that this whole time**_

_**That I thought you'd never stay**_

_**But that's okay…**_

"How long have you two been doing this?" I said looking up. "Doing what?" I slid down the wall. "Are you an idiot. I mean how long have you been sleeping with this guy!" She winced as I shouted that last part. "It's been a long time." I saw her sit next to me. But when she went to touch my hand, I flinched away. She started to play with her long caramel colored hair. We sat there in silence for what seemed like decades. "Marcel, I'm so sorry." She said, her green eyes watering. "Bullshit, if you were sorry you wouldn't have done it." I said glaring at her. "Marcel, I still love you." I gave a dry snort of derision. "If you loved me you would have stayed true. Or at least broken up with me. Don't give me that crap. You don't care about anyone. You are a cold hearted bitch. I was warned but I didn't listen. Well I am fortunes fool." She looked seething at my words. "Well if you actually spent more time paying attention to me I wouldn't have cheated on you!" She screamed at me. "Juliette I have never done anything wrong to you, I always give any free time I have to you. Stop your crying and get out! I never want to see you again!" After this I stormed into the kitchen, grabbing a beer. "Merde!" After half an hour I heard her walking in the hallway. "If you can't hang, there's the door."

_**I hope he takes your filthy heart**_

_**And he throws you away one day**_

_**Before you go there's one thing you want to know**_

**(2 years later so Courfeyrac is 22.)**

" We are never drinking again!" Jehan whined as he rubbed his head. I nodded in agreement. I crawled downstairs then to see Enjolras cooking a breakfast. I guess he was smart not drinking… nah it was fun. "Hey Fey, you look like crap." Grantaire chirped. "It's these days when I hate you the most." I groaned hitting my head on the table. "You're just jealous that I don't get hangovers!" He said rather immaturely. "Hey Chetta?" Grantaire said as she stumbled in with Éponine. "Go die in a dark corner." She said glaring. No one likes R when they are hung-over, fact. We all sat there like the living dead while we tried to restrain ourselves from murdering Grantaire who doesn't know how to shut up. We finally started to eat when the door rang. "For fuck sake I just want to eat!" I cried out. Before dragging myself up to answer it. "Hi, Marcel." Oh hell no. "What are you doing here?" I said leaning against the door frame. "You look good." Juliette said. I then realized I wasn't wearing a top. "Cut the act. What do you want Juliette?" I snapped. "Well I realized I was wrong and that I should have stayed with you. " She said, I gave a long eye roll. "You mean that he broke your heart." She looked taken back with my bluntness. "No… well yes, but-" She was confused and stumbling over her words. "You're the lowest type, you know that. So leave and don't come back."

_**If you can't hang then,**_

_**There's the door, baby**_

_**If you can't hang then**_

_**There's the door, baby**_

_**If you can't hang then,**_

_**There's the door, baby**_

_**If you can't hang then,**_

_**There's the door**_

"Courfeyrac, are you ok?" Combeferre said as I came back in the kitchen. "Yes, just got a headache." They all seemed to believe my lie. But Éponine didn't seem to buy it. "I'm gonna go to bed." I said grabbing a glass of water and leaving the room. I lie down on my bed and put the pillow over my head.

_**So now I gotta call the doctors,**_

_**And we can prescribe me medication,**_

_**So I can deal with all the memories **_

_**Of being near this way.**_

I barely noticed the door opening. I sat up and saw that Éponine had come in. "Hey Ep." I said quietly. "Hi Courf, can I sit?" I nodded and she sat next to me. "What happened? "She asked me. I looked at her. "Juliette was at the door." She shook her head. "Why?" Éponine asked. I sighed and lied down. "She was dumped and wanted us to get back together." I said. Éponine surprisingly placed her hand on mine. "Are you ok?" I looked at her, contemplating my answer. "It's made me feel crappier than before. But I'm fine." She gave a small smile and got up. "I believe it's a duvet day today. So get your arse downstairs and pick a movie." I gave a short chuckle. "Why are you lot all in my house?" I say getting up and grabbing my duvet and pillows. "Easy answer. You have food and Disney movies."

**Met a girl at 23,**

**She meant the whole world to me,**

**So I gave her everything, **

**She did the same for me.**

(About 3- 6 months later.)

Walking into café Musain I felt a nervous flutter. What, no. Oh shit Grantaire is here and he'll make fun. No Courfeyrac, do not do this again. I will hit you. Wait that would mean I'm hitting myself. Snap out of this now! Walking up to Éponine, Grantaire and Musichetta. Feeling like an idiot. "Courf, you look like you've seen a ghost." Musichetta asked. "I'm fine, Éponine can I talk to you?" I asked somewhat nervously. Why am I so scared? I've asked out tons of girls before. "Um... sure?" Musichetta looked at me puzzled. I walked outside with Éponine. "What's wrong Courf?" She had her eyes narrowed and head tilted slightly. A movement she uses as she thinks. "Nothing's wrong, why you think something's wrong. There is certainly nothing wrong." I sputtered out. "Courfeyrac! You always babble when you are nervous. So tell me or I'm going back in." She then crossed her arms and bit her lip. She does this when she's frustrated. "Will you go on a date with me?" Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did I spit it out? "I understand if you don't want-"I said before she cut me off. "Yes, I would love to go on a date with you." My jaw fell open. "You would." She laughed at me. "Yes, no let's go inside." I stood outside a couple of seconds longer, smiling.

0 0 0 0

Author's note: So, hi again. I hope this was ok. It is different type of story one shot thing so please review and give your opinion. SO goodbye and thanks for reading :)


End file.
